Rise of the Guardians 2: The New Guardian
by waiting4ubeth.bo
Summary: In times of trouble and chaos when Pitch returns but with backup, a new Guardian is chosen but who falls victim along the way? Warnings: Blood, detailed injuries, whumpage.
1. Chapter 1: In the Beginning

_When I woke up, everything was a blur. Darkness surrounded me and I didn't know why... Breathing was difficult, like my lungs were filled with toxic smoke. Panic began sinking in and I didn't know what to do! - When suddenly, my eyes opened wide, revealing the glistening, king moon. He stared at me and I at him. Taking deep, slow breaths, my lungs melted sucking in the cool, midnight air filling me with relief. I hadn't realised my breaths were coming in as gasps, it was odd but they soon settled.  
My eyes began to scan the area, studying the silence filling the open space. A forest, a ruined cabin and a lake where my feet were perched, the gentle waves swaying them slightly; why am I here? I ask myself mentally before moving my head, wakening my nerves before moving up into a sitting position.  
I looked down at myself; I was in a large, pink dress with ruffles and ribbons decorating it as well as a corset, a deep shade of pink mixed with golden buttons and white lace. Knee-length, cotton white socks and smart, plain black shoes; I moved my pale, white legs, kicking some of the fabric off them before standing slowly, barely able to keep straight in the heavy costume, as well as the overwhelming dizziness which nearly knocked me to the floor. Once balance had regained itself, I made my way forward, toward the cabin where I spotted a black family, who for some reason I felt connected to, in a candle-lit room, a new-born child, a elderly man, and a man and a woman, all dressed in rags in comparison, they all appeared.. mournful? 'Perhaps isn't the best time.. but I have no idea where I am!?'  
Taking a deep breath I walk up to their front door and knock three times, quickly and in perfect time. I hear a man's voice sigh before the handle was pulled down and the door opened, "Hello?" the younger gentleman questions looking around curiously. _

_"Um.. yes, hello-" I begin to say, my voice with a thick British accent. _

_"Hello?!" The man repeats louder before sticking his foot out the door and looking round further, his head would have collided with me... if it could. His head went straight through my neck and chin, sending a empty chill through my body. I fell backwards down the steps onto the ground, staring horrified at the men. "Damn punks, today of all days..." His voice broke, the man also British but not quite as 'posh'. _

_"W-what?" I stutter as the door is slammed shut, leaving my alone on the grass before their doorsteps. "What just..." My sentence died as panic, fear and the hateful unknowing engulfed my mind but before I broke completely, the moon spoke to me._

_'You are a spirit... your name is Tandie Heart...It is May 1st, 1910.' he explained... that was all he explained..._

_"Tandie Heart?" I questioned before standing. "Wait - a spirit!? Like a ghost?.. Does that mean I'm... dead?" I continued, my mouth spilling questions which would never be answered.. not by the moon at least. I grunted with frustration not receiving a reply to my questions so I walked slowly dragging my feet toward the forest and deep within, following the lake which soon became a fast running, deep river heading toward a cliffside waterful. Suddenly my foot caught the bottom of my dress causing me to fall forward to the river's fast tide. I cried out waiting to feel the impact and the struggle to breath in the fast current, my arms outstretched in a automatic hope for defence to soften the fall... but the fall never came? Instead, the water had caught me?  
I didn't get wet, but I felt the water against my arms, holding me upwards so I didn't fall into the fast-moving death trap. "What in the world?" I questioned as I pushed myself off of the liquid. Immediately, I sat on my knees beside the river, smiling with excitement, and put one hand into the water, feeling the liquid brush against my skin, I focused on picking it up and it complies, bubbles of 'solid' water following my hand from the water and moulding together to form the shape of my hand, following how it moved, an open palm, a clenched fist before I wanted it to fall and so it did, rejoining the stream.  
I gasped at the scene with excitement and laughed before playing with the water further digging my arms all the way in, throwing water balls in the air, creating patterns and movements not naturally formed! Suddenly an idea popped into my mind and I stood slowly. Where my bare-legs were before were small flowers like daisies and fresh grass which grew outwards a small bit, "Weird, you weren't there before." I smiled looking at the white daisy. Shutting my bright green eyes, taking a deep, slow breath through my nose, I put one foot on top of the waters surface... then the other. "Walking on water!" I squealed before running down the river to the cliff side, only I forgot about the gigantic drop I was heading toward. When suddenly my foot connected with the air, I screamed as I fell forward and hoped something would catch me! _

_Midway through the fall, soft yet firm items grabbed my torso, wrapping themselves around me. I opened my eyes which I had squeezed shut from the sudden fear and found myself wrapped in vines from the forest trees. "Wh-woah..." I spoke, my mouth agape.  
Smirking, I grabbed hold of the vines which held me with my bare hands and they suddenly looked, healthier? Laughing I swung on the vines and they grew longer as they headed toward the ground before propping me on the water where I balanced with my shoe-sock-covered feet._

Soon I learned I had the gifts to control the earth and water... but that was 104 years ago...

* * *

**Audthors note!: **

**It does not stay in Tandie's POV from this point onward, it's general.. I hate doing first person so, good attempt? **


	2. Chapter 2: A New Guardian

"Wind!" Jack shouted as he took lift across Canada, dropping heavy snow before yelling, "Snowday!" and diving head first into the scene of children playing, which he gladly supplied ammo for the game to continue. He laughed loud throwing balls, making some kids slip on ice into bags of soft snow where they made forts out of. Laughing hard, Jack sighed before flying off back to Burgess, his home, where he decided to have heavy snow for nearly 4 days straight now.

The streets were full of rushing civilians who wanted to get to work, and happy kids including Jamie who had yet another day off school. "Jack!" Jamie called him over as his other friends greeted him, "You wanna fight?" Jamie asked throwing a snowball from hand to hand.

"Really? Only one?" Jack smirking gather one quickly himself.

"Nope, 5!" Jamie and his friends, and sister, raised their snowballs before attacking Jack Frost with them, causing the teen to fight back with exploding snowballs which threw snow everywhere.

The 6 of them played for a long time until they all collapsed in a circle in Jamie's front yard. "That. Was fun." Jack stated between breathes before shooting a blue light into the air, making a light snowfall surround them. Detailed, thick snowflakes fell slow, calming the kids as they watched enchanted by the fascinating shapes and patterns each big flake had to offer.

* * *

In Tooth's palace, she was quickly sending her fairies off collecting teeth around the globe, she had no time off as per usually but was always so happy when she saw a first tooth the sacrifice was always worth it! The adorable memories of a young child - what else could she ask for! She giggled watching one of the memories, a young girl from Australia who got her first dog, unfortunately the clumsy pug fell on her right on the mouth, knocking her tooth out which had already been loose. Tooth smiled as she placed it in the correct container before continuing her busy work.

* * *

Easter was only 4 months away and there was still quite a bit of work to be done in Bunnymund's Warren. Several hundred eggs still needed to be painted after all, not to mention the baskets! "Al right eggs, that's it just take your time - hey be careful!" Bunny soothed the fallen egg back onto its feet before watching over them again, "Crikey, wonder how North's doing - Christmas is a couple'a weeks away." As much as Bunnymund would definitely not admit it, he _did_ respect North for his job of delivering the gifts in one night, much like he plants eggs and despite their arguments he was convinced the Russian felt the same.

* * *

Sandy smiled as he put the world to sleep with pleasant dreams, watching the children's imaginations run wild through the sky, the golden glow illuminating the streets of passing strangers. Within the glows he saw the speedy sight of the small tooth fairies as they collected for Tooth. Baby Tooth chirped with glee as she saw Sandman which he waved to in reply.

* * *

North sculpted in his private chambers a few small figurines who ran on board a small choo-choo train he previously created where the track filled the entire room. He laughed loudly watching the colours come to life, from the glassy ice to soft wood, the creations came to life. "Ah yes, now time to check up on the elves. Phil!" North called only to be welcomed by a overgrown Yeti who slammed open his door causing the delicate train track to snap and crumble. "GAH! Phillip! Ah never mind, come with me." He ordered as he barged passed the yeti and hurried down the corridor before spotting a large pile of red trains. "No, paint them blue." He told the yeti painter who groaned and hit his head against the wooden board.  
North continued down the hall to the globe room where suddenly he felt a tight, unsettling feeling in his belly. Frowning deeply, North walked inside drawing his swords. On full alert he was able to see the sudden attack of black and orange quickly dodged the oncoming bombs. A black arrow shot from the darkness scratched his left shoulder as he dived for cover. The arrow landed on the wall and stayed with white, dirty paper hanging on it. After that the attacks stopped and the room was silent North clutched his shoulder, the stinging fading quickly. He removed the arrow from the paper and read the sheet _'Halloween Halloween Halloween Halloween' _with a orange pumpkin image placed on the bottom of it.  
"Phil! Prepare for guests! We must summon the Guardians!" North explained before rushing over to the machine, pulling up, twisting then slamming down the device allowing the colourful lights to shine bright alerting the Guardians.

* * *

"Woah! Jack! What's that?!" Jamie questioned seeing the lights, noticing that Jack had had his eyes shut. Jamie and Jack were the only ones left outside as the others went home and Sophie went to get hot chocolate.

Opening them quickly Jack knew exactly what that was. "Guardian meeting." Jack smirked sitting up.

"Is something happening? Is - is Pitch back!?" Jamie panicked sitting up and rushing over to his frosty friend.

"I don't know but I sure will find out! I'll be back later, go get warmed up, okay?" Jack smiled ruffling his hair before standing and taking flight.

* * *

By the time Jack entered North's workshop, the rest of the Guardians had already arrived and settled. "Hey big guy," Jack smirked waving to North who had been closest, "Phillip." Jack sat waving slightly to the large Yeti who still glared daggers at him. "Awh c'mon, aren't we friends?" He teased only to receive a grunt. Smirking, Jack took his seat next to Sandy. "So, why were we called here? Again?" North had summoned the Guardians 3 times in the last 2 months, once because he wanted to celebrate firework night and twice because his bad feeling in his belly was a upset stomach from eating too many cookies.

"This is serious." North spoke solemnly, making the youngest Guardian freeze and listen carefully. "Earlier I was attacked in here, the globe room." He moved out the way showing his bandaged arm and black-stained wall.

"Oh! North! Are you okay?!" Tooth squealed astonished reaching out to help him in some way.

"I'm fine - just a scratch." He insisted smiling at them slightly releasing some tension but then turned serious again. "The attacker left a note." He explained holding the paper up to face his friends. "My idea is it was -"

"The Pumpkin King." Bunnymund frowned deeply, "What's he up to?" The Australian continued, "Halloween's already gone!?"

"Maybe that's why?" Jack offered only to receive 4 confused faces from each Guardian. "Maybe he wants everyday to be Halloween?"

"That's just stu-" Before Bunny could finish his insult the moon shined bright, entering the room revealing that Jack's theory was correct but then continued to show Pitch... "What's that nightmare doing back?! We defeated him!"

"We thought we defeated him..." North corrected showing the arrow which suddenly fell into nightmare sand and slithered away through the windows. "Manny, what should we do?" North asked his old friend when suddenly the crystal raised from the floor. "A new Guardian!" North chirped.

"Awh! I hope it's a girl!" Tooth smiled as her small fairies nodded in agreement.

"Not. The. Groundhog." Bunny ordered, begging.

Jack stared watching the image come to life - a girl with long blonde hair, bright green eyes, soft-coloured skin, a plain white dress which met just above her knees and she wore a light pink cloak. "Heart?" North raised an eyebrow surprised.

"YES!" Tooth whooped with joy seeing a girl appear, "I mean - great! Yayyy" She collected herself looking around slightly embarrassed.

"Wait, wait! Sure the sheila's nice but," Bunny chuckled "Is she really Guardian material? She's so young and-"

"And a Guardian." North finished Bunnymund's sentence smiling joyfully.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Encounter

"Wooo-hooo!" Tandie cheered with glee as she sore through the clouds high in the sky across Britain, her smile beamed as she felt the tickle of a cloud touch her. Her dress blew violently in the winds, revealing her yellow jean shorts underneath. Heart went higher up past the clouds and stopped the wind, observing the countryside, the waterfall she awoke at those many years ago in clear view. The waterfall was in Glenridding, the Lake District.  
Tandie was about to dive down to her home when she suddenly spotted the quick moving clouds in the distance, growing darker as it approached the UK. She frowned before flying over quickly and entering the stormy cloud, "If this gets any bigger, we'll have some real issues!" She pouted before smirking. Sticking her hands forward she began separating the clouds as well as making the rainfall begin, preventing the potentially heavy storm from the black clouds which soon turned grey.  
Floating down back to the ground she walked to the cabin which had been untouched for nearly 50 years, observing the mould beginning to ruin it. She smirked walking over to it, "Okay, lets see if I can't give you some life, eh?" She smiled petting the wooden walls before pressing hard against the wood and focusing her energy into it. Suddenly green lights burst from her palms and engulfed the wooden cabin and the ground surrounding it. Sparks of light green lit the ground, colouring it a deeper shade of already near perfect green and soon the wood began to shift and roots sprouted from the cut areas and the wooden slices gripped together forming a new home, a living home. As the operation finished, Tandie stumbled back slightly before cheering with joy. "YES! Oh my - I can't believe that worked!" She squealed before opening the house door and looking around inside at the fresh new bark which decorated the once sickly green walls. All the furniture had been removed years ago, leaving the house be. It was dark usually but soon after befriending the wildlife in the forest, fireflys would come in and keep her safe if she ever stayed the night, which admittedly she did a lot. Since no one believed in her, the animals and plants were her friends...

It was nearing midnight so she decided to travel to the roof where she saw Sandman's sand cover the sky golden with children's dreams. She sighed relaxing watching the images come to life when suddenly violent rustling from the forest caught her attention. She sat up imminently and studied the area she had heard the noise when suddenly the movement jumped to the other side across the river. Tandie removed herself from the roof of her cabin and quickly readied herself for an attack when suddenly the Easter Bunny jumped out causing Tandie to gasp from the suddenness. "Bunnymund! What in the world are you doing here?" She questioned knowing that Easter never met this part of the woods.

"Sorry sheila, it's tradition." He winked before a large sack was thrown over her head, forcing her body inside before being tied and lifted by some Yetis. The yeti offered for Bunny to come with him through the portal but he smirked, "No thanks, tunnels are quicker mate." before vanishing through the ground.

"Hey! Let me out of here!" Tandie struggled as she was forced inside the sack. "I swear I will kick your fluffy -" Her words were cut off when she was suddenly thrown out and onto wooden flooring. She threw the sack off and huffed looking around only to find the - "Guardians?" She questioned dumbstrucked, never seeing all 5 together before.

"Were my Yetis too rough?" North chuckled as Jack offered her a hand up which she gladly accepted, ignoring the chilly touch.

"You're ... _The _Guardians." She confirmed as Jack smirked nodding. "Wait - am I in trouble?" she wondered aloud.

"You? PHA! Never child!" North laughed as he bellowed his words.

"Then why am I here? What _is _going on here?" She continued, pacing slightly, flowers sprouting between the floorboards where her bare feet touched.

"Tandie, it's okay." Tooth calmed her smiling kindly.

Sandy then went on to try to explain North's story in fast detail, "Sorry Sandman, I didn't quite catch that." She giggled relaxing slightly.

"You are a Guardian." North explained simply. "You have been chosen!" He boomed gleefully smiling.

"Wait, what?"

"MUSIC!" North ordered when suddenly loud trumpets and musical instruments screeched through her ears, North collecting the large book from a Yeti, confetti dropping and a red carpet rolling out. Jack grunted with frustration from the display as Bunny, Tooth, Sandy and North looked excited, gathering where North stood in the centre.

The music rang through her ears, her head pounding from the incredibly loud noise. Never in her entire life had she experienced such a violent display and before she knew it she screamed "ENOUGH!" Overpowering the loud sounds, green lights crushing the instruments in the hands of the elves and blowing the confetti out the way. She panted before looking up, "Sorry just... _a Guardian_? No, I'm sorry but that just sounds... _crazy_!" She looked around before Jack smiled at her.

"I felt the same way, but Guardian or not we need your help." He offered trying to reason. "Did you hear of what Pitch did last year?"

"Y-yes." She stuttered.

"Well he's back, along with some friends. The Man in the Moon chose you to help us since the fight is too big for us to handle alone, I'm guessing." Jack looked over to North who nodded in agreement.

"But I can't fight? I don't even know the extend of my abilities yet! How will _I _be any use to you all? You're _the Guardians_!" She explained looking down, "I'm just... me?"

"Well _just you _has now been chosen by Man in Moon to help us in this fight - meaning you are strong." North explained before smiling, "MUSIC!" The elves began to play with fresh, new instruments causing Tandie to wither in pain.

"Stop! Everyone STOP!" Jack ordered then the music quickly died. "Tandie, are you okay?"

"The sounds too loud is all..." She offered although she knew that wasn't the whole truth. "I don't know I just feel something... weird coming... dark.." She whispered looking up at Jack, into his bright blue eyes.

Suddenly, as if on cue, the room was flooded with nightmare sand which turned into horrifying horses, bears, bulls, wolves and other terrifying creatures. Tandie gasped and stumbled back into Jack who held her shoulders "Don't be afraid." He calmed her before attacking the nearest nightmare as the other Guardians did the same.

_Don't be afraid?! How can I not!? Okay - I need to help..._ Tandie convinced herself but before she could jump into action Pitch appeared behind her, smirking as he tripped her with nightmare sand, dragging her to him by a black rope. She screamed as she fell and tried to pull herself away but realising that her attempts were futile she decided to use her last option - attack. From her shorts pocket she pulled out a small wooden flask and popped it open, dragging out water as she did with her hand, firing the liquid at Pitch, green surrounding the liquid turning it to glass mid-air. Pitch flinched and dropped the sand to move himself out the way releasing her in the process.

"I say you are stronger than I thought, no matter, one trick won't defeat me." He boasted before ripping open part of the wall, "I've heard your body reacts like a mortals in temperatures," Tandie flinched as soon as she discovered his plan, "lets test that shall we?" He chuckled before throwing her outside forcefully, nightmare sand striking her back.  
The other Guardians watched in horror as Tandie was forced to fight against Pitch himself who seemed to be stronger than ever, alone in the freezing cold. It was rumoured that Tandie was susceptible to heat but now they were going to really find out the truth as she was thrown into the -31 degree Celsius unknown.


	4. Chapter 4: The Workshop

_"Don't be afraid." Jack comforted her before rushing into battle, attacking the nearest nightmare creature to him. It was a ugly bear, twice his size, with razor sharp fur and claws, teeth which could bite his head off but Jack only smirked before striking the creature with a large shot of blue ice, destroying it instantly.  
Meanwhile, North grabbed his swords, Toothiana flapped her razor sharp wings, Sandman created whips and Bunnymund retrieved his boomerangs before yelling a battle cry and attacking their nearest enemies.  
Bunnymund jump-kicked a horse before throwing one boomerang which sliced 3 different creatures, destroying them all, North stabbed and cut 2 horses headless before attacking a wolf, Toothiana dived forward spinning in the air as she killed 2 bears, Sandman meanwhile grabbed his whips, flung them at two nightmare creatures and slammed the beasts together, the sand scattering into golden dust. _

_As Jack attacked his 3rd enemy from behind him he heard the quick scream and heavy thump of Tandie Heart. He turned, eyes wide and saw Pitch "No!" He cried out but before he could help Heart out a wolf jumped onto his back, biting into his flesh causing him to roar in pain before freezing the creature. Where the bite took place, blood slowly seeped through staining his sleet-white skin. Grabbing his shoulder from the stinging pain, he winced before freezing 2 more monsters as he tried to make his way to Tandie._

_Suddenly the glass blade shot through the air nearly hitting Pitch's chest dead on centre but the bogeyman was able to slither out of its path, releasing her. Jack whispered a "Yes!" before attacking a few other monsters, the stinging from his shoulder sending waves of pain down his arm. _

_Not a moment later was Pitch's voice once again heard, "I say you are stronger than I thought, no matter, one trick won't defeat me." Jack spun round, knocking a few nightmares down with his staff before shooting ice at them. Suddenly cold air engulfed the room, the wind blowing violently; Jack spun to see what was happening when he noticed Pitch perched next to a large hole in the workshop's wall. "I've heard your body reacts like a mortals in temperatures, lets test that shall we?" Pitch threatened before nightmare sand burst upward from behind Tandie, shooting her through the door. _

Moments after Pitch exited the building following the black trail of dust specks, "NO!" Jack called out beginning to chase to the opening when he was jumped by a large wolf which was about to bite his head off when suddenly a boomerang beheaded the creature, the sand scattering away dead.

"Go on! We can handle things here, Snowflake!" Bunny called out gesturing to the clear path to the hole Pitch had created.

Jack nodded before rushing out with his staff in his hand but as soon as Jack had exited the building, vibrant orange exploded against his skin shooting him backwards, hitting the window near North and Sandman. Luckily Jack had not crashed through the glass but mainly hit the wall. Standing slowly Jack peered round to see a man with a Pumpkin head. The Pumpkin laughed before removing the small, black crown from his head and bowing, "Hello, Frost!" He laughed looking at the injured Guardian. The Pumpkin stood straight to reveal his slim, long body fully. The man-pumpkin wore a large gold and green coat with black fur covering the ends of his sleeve and outlined the heavy material, underneath he noticed he was wearing a black and white striped shirt with a black bowtie, covering his orange legs were navy green trousers and on his bony feet were black smart shoes. On top of his Pumpkin head was a small crooked crown with green and blue diamonds decorating the curled spikes. His eyes were glowing yellow as was his nose and mouth, like a never ending candle was alight. His hands were bear revealing the orange bones he had for fingers...

"Pumpkin King?..." Jack mumbled looking at the beast before him,

"Awh! Pumpkin King!? So you _do _know me - but really, lets use first names shall we? My name is Jack, much like yours! BwHaHaHa!" The King laughed looking at the confused, scared teenager. "Now see Jack," The King began, his voice high and rough, "Pitch over there really doesn't like you, and him and I have a small agreement and ... well all and all, you're going to die." The King laughed before having icy blue shot toward his head. The King clicked his fingers and the ice incinerated, dying before it came close to hitting the Pumpkin King. The Pumpkin sighed, looking down before shooting his head upward, glaring at Jack Frost, "You should _not _have done that." He threatened.

* * *

Tandie shivered in the freezing cold as she got to her feet. She had been shot far from the workshop but ignored that fact and focused on the nightmare that was slowly approaching. "Why are you attacking me?" She questioned Pitch as she slowly rose to her feet.

"Because my spies were able to discover that you are the new Guardian." Pitch began to pace, slowly moving as 2 nightmare horses slowly began to approach Heart, "Now given you are _weak _and I do find it _hilarious_ that the Man in the Moon chose you to be the next Guardian but seeing how Jack turned out, I decided I might as well get rid of the weak first!" He smirked before looking her, "However I will give you the option to join my side." He offered only to receive a disgusted look from Tandie, "Think about it, nature and darkness, we could make hell on earth!" he laughed looking at her with dark eyes. "And I could take all the blame, seeing how no one _believes _in you!"

Tandie flinched before scanning the area, "No, I'll never join you Pitch. Never!" She exclaimed before seeing a disappointed Pitch Black stop and stare at her.

"Shame... kill her." He ordered his horses who neighed loudly before charging at her.

* * *

Not long after Jack left the workshop, Sandman and North witnessed a third of Jack's bloodied body slam against the window and wall of the outside. "Jack!" North called out, "Oh this can't be good!" He stated with worry, Sandy nodding in agreement after. "We must help our friends!" North called out to the other Guardians.

"We're busy in here, mate!" Bunny replied as he dodged a nightmares attack swiftly.


	5. Chapter 5: Goodbye

Quickly Tandie dodged the horses and dived for shelter behind thick snow. Clasping her hands together she grabbed hold of her light pink cloak which turned into the shapes of petals, all joined together and mixed to create the thick fabric. The cloak grew and covered her arms and body, making it a coat which warmed her slightly in the deadly, freezing outdoors. She took a deep breath, touching the snow and flinching as her delicate fingers hurt with a numbing sensation. True her body felt the cold and heat but unlike mortals she did not get the severe side effects like frostbite. Standing on rubber legs and tried to run when suddenly a horse jumped in front of her, about to strike. Before it could make a move, her hands glowed green and she was able to lift the ice from the ground and fire the bullets of thick, glassy ice at the monster, killing it from the head shot. Quickly after, the second horse approached but she was quick and was able to repeat the action on the horse, destroying it instantly.

* * *

Jack looked horrified at the Pumpkin King who suddenly began throwing blazing fire at him forcing Jack to defend and run. He defended himself with shields of ice but they quickly shattered from the fiery impact. Jack dived and threw several icy shots at the King only for them to be brushed aside like they were nothing. Suddenly, blazing hot, gigantic hands wrapped around Jack's waist, burning his snowy skin before he was thrown far.

* * *

Tandie could have celebrated with joy if she hadn't seen Jack Frost being thrown like a rag doll! He was flying through the air in a semi-concious state, Jack not making any effort to stop the impact he was going to receive from the sharp spikes of ice sticking out from a icy mountain. "Jack!" Tandie called as she flew in the wind to catch her friend.

* * *

_Flashback: _

_1990, February 8th. Tandie had long since shortened her dress [by tearing it] and removed her socks and shoes. She was perched on the 600ft tall NatWest Tower in London, watching the snow fall slowly, colouring the streets white and decided it was time to change seasons. She stood on the edge of the highest point of the tower and her arms were engulfed by green lightening shaped lights which she aimed toward the sky, the clouds fading to nothing as the green hit, allowing the sunlight through. She flew upwards into the clear sky and focused on the sun rays, allowing them to waken the streets below with power rays. "Morning Sun, sorry for being sudden this year." She giggled talking to her friend when suddenly she felt a change in the wind so decided to fly to Earth again to find the source. Once she had touched ground in a cold, still park she felt the wind shift yet again. "Huh?" Spinning round she saw a boy with bright, white hair, electric blue eyes, dressed in brown trousers and a blue jumper, in his hand a staff.  
_

_"You can talk to the sun?" He questioned Tandie, shocking her._

_"You can **see **me?" She questioned back approaching him. _

_"Well yeah, you're a spirit aren't you? If not how are you talking to me and why are you flying?" The boy laughed leaning against a tree._

_She laughed and approached him further until she was looking up at him, although she wasn't short Jack was at least 5 inches taller. "I'm Tandie Heart." She introduced herself, having only done so a few times before [with Bunnymund, the Leprechaun, Sandman and the Groundhog - which was **not** a pleasant experience]. _

_"Jack Frost." He smiled at her, standing straight. "I haven't seen you before." He commented, "I've especially not seen anyone speak to the sun as well." He chuckled. _

_"Yeah well, she's my friend." Tandie giggled looking up at the bright rays. "And, I'm not exactly sociable." She shrugged as she sent green waves through the park's ground, up into the trees. _

_"Woah... so what does that do?" Jack questioned shocked. _

_"It gives them life." She answers smiling up at the boy. "So, you're the famous Jack Frost... You know, Bunny warned me about you." She winked. _

_"Ah that Kangaroo doesn't like me, he needs to have more fun once in a while." Before she knew it a snowball hit her straight in the face. _

_She gasped and wiped the snow away before grabbing her own and throwing it back. "Is this how you say hello?" She teased throwing another. _

_"Always!" He laughed as the fight broke out. From then the two would try to meet a couple of times a year for snowballs and fun times._

* * *

Catching Jack before he hit the shards, the two fell into the soft snow. Tandie peered round before checking Jack's injuries to then standing to defend although her shaking body didn't really want to but Jack needed her.

"Aw - are you little Jacky's girlfriend!?" The King cackled before throwing fire at the pair but his attack was blocked as ice from the ground lifted and defended the pair. Tandie's eyes glowed a sharp, bright green, her hands wrapped around Jack protectively as the ice moulded into a large beast of her own. It was large, 9 ft high perhaps, thick and muscular. From it's large, claw like hands shot thick icicle blades which came close to hitting the Pumpkin several times.

"C'mon Jack, wake up! Like - now! Please." She prayed to the unconscious Guardian.

A deep chuckle emerged from behind and before Heart knew it she was flung away from Jack and smashed into the ice wall she had created. Looking down at Jack then her was the nightmare she thought she had escaped. "I say you are proving to be more fun than I had first figured." Pitch confessed before picking her freezing up and looking at her. "I discovered Jack's staff held quite a sum of life force, so what's your weakness? Hm?" He threw her into the glass again and again before throwing her down into the thick snow.

Tandie's mind grew fuzzy and her vision was blurring, the sounds around her fading into a irregular thump - she couldn't feel the blood seeping from the gash in her head. "Pitch - we must leave. The Guardians are about to come." The King informed Pitch who roared with annoyance.

"This should have been easy! Damnit! Right- alright- fine." He sighed before opening a black portal. "We'll be back, Heart. Be sure to tell them that." He threatened exiting through the portal with Jack the Pumpkin King by his side, leaving the injured teenagers


	6. Chapter 6: Recovery

In the snow Tandie was on the verge of unconsciousness, black spots dancing in her vision but she knew she couldn't leave Jack in his terrible state. Grunting, she crawled over to him in the soft, freezing cold snow. As she moved, the ice wall she had built to protect them before curled and grew into a large dome shielding them from any threat that may be left. The dome had no gaps or spaces, nothing could get in without her letting.  
She made her way to Jack slowly and began shifting him on to his back with shaky fingers and panted seeing the damage in full view. There were severe scorches on his chest and stomach, the bite mark appeared infected and was still bleeding at a slow, steady pace and his staff appeared damaged. _I discovered Jack's staff had quite a sum of life force_ the statement rolled in her mind and soon realised that she needed to heal the staff to heal Jack!

Grabbing the staff she studied the delicate object. Part of the wood had been burnt and the hook at the top had cracks, on the verge of snapping. Shutting her tired eyes for a moment she focused her energy onto the staff and the green lights surrounded the object, beginning to heal the wood. As the staff was brought back to its perfect state she collapsed downwards onto the snow before passing the item back to Jack. _I'm so cold... _she thought, the ringing in her ears fading slightly to hear random thumps and unrecognisable words being yelled from outside the barrier.

Tandie spun round on her knees and figured it was a dream when she saw the 4 Guardians, mainly uninjured, hitting the dome wall to try to get it. They were yelling but Heart couldn't figure out their words. Realising that she should probably let them in, she blinked and the dome sank into the ground, her eyes fading back into the light green they were before they began to glow. "Jack's hurt.. he's not waking up.." She whispered still unable to hear clearly.

Before she knew it, Bunnymund had picked her up into his big, soft, warm arms and began taking her back to North's workshop.

* * *

_Black... a dark abyss... floating... calm... BANG! _

Tandie awoke with a gasp, lying in a soft, white bed, covered with 2 quilts and a blanket. She shoved the items off, feeling relaxed in the room temperature. She winced as she moved her legs to stand then a shot of pain emerged from her head, "Ow." she sighed before feeling the bandage which was wrapped around it. Standing slowly she realised that she was alone in the room, the room itself decorated with a small christmas tree which was decorated with colourful lights, the room itself looking red and merry. "North's workshop... I must be in a spare room..." She confirmed before looking down at herself then to the hooks on the door where her large pink coat was hung to dry - she assumed. Checking to see if the coat was dry, which it was, she picked it up and it shifted back into the small cloak she had worn previously. Putting the cloak on she took a few steps before realised there was a ringing. Looking at her feet she could have burst out laughing into a fit of tears seeing the pointed pink shoes on her feet which jingled as she walked. Kicking the shoes off she opened the door where she saw none other than Jack Frost.

"Wh-You're awake!" Jack laughed hugging her tight with a spin, ignoring the stinging from his body.

"So are you!" She squealed, regretting it as her head pounded against her skull. "Are you okay?" She continued sitting on the bed with Jack.

"I'm fine, thanks to you." He smiled looking at her, nudging her gently.

"What do you mean?" She took a slow breath before continuing, "How did we get back here? Last thing I remember was fixing your staff then - nothing." She smirked.

"You fixed it? H-how!?" Jack beamed happily but regretting it seeing her wince, "Sorry." He chuckled.

"I don't know.. I was able to bring my home alive again by letting the wood sprout roots so I figured I might be able to transfer life energy into your staff, like a root." She rambled, confused on how she did it herself.

Tooth suddenly popped her head through the door and yelped. "Oh! Oh! You're awake!" She squealed flying in circles.

"Yeah, haha, how long was I out?" She questioned raising an eyebrow.

Tooth gulped before scratching her cheek, "6 Hours."

"6 hours?" Her emerald eyes were wide with shock, her mouth agape, and not a moment later the remaining Guardians had entered the room.

"Ah! Tandie! Good to see you up!" North boomed not noticing her wither in pain from the belting voice.

Bunny however did and nudged the large Russian to 'shut up' before gesturing to Tandie who had her hand on her head, "You alright, sheila? Gave us quite a scare." He smiled approaching with the others.

"What?" She blinked confused, "I'm fine - it was Jack - JACK! How are you!?" She stared worried at the boy scanning his wrapped body. His torso and shoulder was wrapped in bandages, she hadn't truly realised before.

"I'm okay, just a few burns is all." He smiled nudging her gently.

Tandie sighed with relief taking Jack's words for truth. "What about you all?" she asked the Guardians.

"You're the one who slept 6 hours straight and you're asking _us _if _we're _okay?" Bunnymund mused chuckling at her kindness.

Tooth smiled kindly sitting beside Tandie, "We're all okay." She gently touched her hand.

"But we won't be for long." North stated with a serious expression, everyone automatically looking toward him. "Tandie, did Pitch say anything to you before he left?" He questioned then all heads turned to face her.

"Yeah - he said that -" Tandie took a quick breath and thought carefully, "that he'd be back. Both of them."

"The Pumpkin King." Jack mentioned, filling in the name.

"Right..." The room fell silent, everyone's gaze turned to the floor as they all thought silently. "Christmas." Tandie whispered.

Bunny's ears perked up from the noise and he looked at her confused, "What about it?" He questioned calmly.

"It's in 2 weeks right? The perfect time to strike..." She figured looking at the group who now looked horrified.

"Of course!" North belted, wincing at everyone's death glares and Tandie's shock of pain, "Sorry. Again."

Tandie giggled before turning serious yet again, "So if they _do _decide to strike on Christmas, what do _we _do?" She questioned looking at the Guardians.

"We? So you'll stay?" Jack smirked leaning in close to her.

She giggled nudging him away. "Who else will keep you out of trouble?"


	7. Chapter 7: Greetings and Fleeing

Tooth and Sandy had left the Guardians and Tandie, who had not yet accepted the role, in North's workshop as they had business to attend to still, bringing children joy with dreams and quarters. In North's workshop, Tandie was left alone to rest but she knew she wouldn't be able to so instead slyly left her room and began to explore North's workshop. It was nearing 8AM so the Yetis and Elves would be waking soon but that didn't matter.  
She continued moving round, looking at the merry decoration and piles of tiles, "Those robots should be purple." She thought aloud before walking away and before she knew it, she found herself in North's chambers. Ice items covered the room, some coloured and living while some are still in the process of being made. She walked forward and touched one plane wing and imminently the plane burst to life and flew around the room, gliding gracefully. She watched it with a big smile on her face, turning, following the direction of the magical object only to see North smirking at the door.

"I see you found my private room!" He chuckled.

Tandie winced from shock and stuttered, "S-sorry! I didn't know this was private. I'll just uh leave?" She guessed taking a step to the door, flustered from the situation.

"Nonsense," He took a few strides in when he picked up a plate, "Fruit cake?" He offered and she blinked in confusion.

"Uh, no thanks." She giggled before dropping her expression, "North... I don't belong here..." She looked up at the gigantic man sadly.

"Lets test that shall we?" North put down the cake.

"Test?..." She wondered.

Suddenly the door slammed shut, locking with some complex mechanism, as North approached in very large steps, "Who _are _you, Tandie Heart? What is your centre?" He questioned leaning down to her height, in her face, Tandie backing up against the wall in return.

"M-my centre?" She stuttered, eyes wide with shock and confusion.

"If Man in Moon chose you to be a Guardian, you must have something very special inside." He smirked before standing tall, stroking his beard North walked to the shelf beside the door and picked up a Matryoshka doll, the doll looking like North but with his blades and a angry look plastered on its face. "This is how you see me, no? Very _big_, intimidating - but if you get to know me," He chuckled Tandie the doll and she caught it with ease. Opening the first shell she looked down to see a jolly North, "I am Jolly, but not _just _jolly!" She removed the next one, "I am also mysterious," then the next, "and fearless," then the next, "and caring! But in my centre?"

Tandie removed the last one and looked at it surprised, "You're a big-eyed-baby?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! Big _eyes_! Because they are full... of wonder." He shook her shoulders as he spoke with excitement as he strode to the other side of the room where his creations moved, "That is my centre! It is what I was born with - eyes that have always seen the wonder in everything! Eyes that see lights and trees, and magic in the air! This _wonder _is what I put into the world and what I protect in children. It is what makes me a Guardian." She looked down at the doll in her hand, "It is my centre. What is yours?" He finished looking at her intensely.

"I... I don't know." She sighed looking away when suddenly her hand was wrapped round the doll in her hand; looking back she saw North smiling, nodding at her.

"Jack didn't either." He chuckled, "Come, let us rejoin the Guardians!" He smiled leaving the room with her.

* * *

Tandie and North returned to the Globe room where they saw only Jack left. "I don't want the shoes, Jingles." He glared at the elf who was persistent for Jack to wear his pointy shoes. Jack looked round to see North and Tandie walk in together. "Hello, the rest left to attend to business, Sandy's sleeping." He spoke pointing to the ceiling where Sandman slept in his cloud.

"Ah! Lets leave him to rest, yes?" North smiled looking up at the golden cloud.

"Uh guys, not like I haven't loved hanging out with you but I really need to get back to nature, some trees are particularly unwell this year." She explained looking at them.

"I see! Yes! You must go!" North agreed smiling as Tandie turned for the door, her cloak turning into the long coat from before.

"I'll come with you, I need to see Jamie anyway." Jack explained as her followed her, "Later, big guy." Jack smiled goodbye to North before leaving, quickly followed by Tandie.

* * *

Jack had invited Tandie to meet Jamie which she gladly accepted. The pair landed in Jamie's front garden, Jamie ran out not a few seconds later into the thick snow which covered Burgess. "You really went all out here." Tandie laughed nudging Jack gently.

"Yeah well, snow days are very much appreciated." Jack smirked looking down at her, confusing Jamie.

"Who are you talking to, Jack?" He questioned looking at the empty space.

"A friend, Tandie. She takes care of nature." Jack smiled at the boy.

"What, like Mother Nature!?" Jamie gasped looking around to try to find her.

"She's just a legend." Tandie smiled, "You should probably tell him that."

"Right," Jack chuckled, "No Jamie, Mother Nature is a legend, she takes _care_ of nature."

"So kind of like Mother Nature?"

"I guess, sort of!" He laughed before looking up to the sky and creating a light snow fall.

"He's sweet but I need to get going." Tandie smiled at Jack who nodded.

"Alright, well, I'll come by later if you want? Still living in the cabin I presume?" Jack smirked.

"Indeed I am, and if you don't stop by winter's gonna be short this year!" She threatened playfully before floating and taking flight.

* * *

As Tandie returned to her home, she couldn't help but feel depressed. "Mother Nature? I wish..." she grumbled, walking into her home, her coat shrinking into her cloak like normal. Heart looked around and winced as sudden shocks sprang into her head, bright yellow flashing in her memory but it quickly passed. Taking a few deep breaths, she calmed herself and stood. Walking around the cabin she couldn't help but feel some sort of irritation build within her, frustration of never being known and before she knew it, heavy hail quickly build outside, crashing to the earth. "I need to make sure the trees are alright."

She took a few deep breaths before leaving through the front door where Pitch stood waiting. "Hello."


	8. Chapter 8: Mind Games

The snowfall had been light, especially near the cabin where the plants and trees were always healthy and ready. Frost touched the lake, freezing some areas; it was also decorated on the trees and grass. Hail lined the top of the grass as the storm continued to build, eventually the hail turned into fast moving rain when she saw none other than Pitch Black, lightening flashing in the black sky.

"Hello." Pitch smirked deviously. Tandie's eyes flashed green before she charged forward, sharp thorns growing from the ground, aimed at Pitch who simply cast them aside, "Don't be so impatient!" He ordered before throwing her through the cabin front and against a thick oak tree near the lake. She landed on her side and began to try to stand but Pitch caught her by surprise and crushed her back into the earth. Tandie's eyes watered as she realised that she was alone... "Now, now, no need to cry." Pitch chuckled darkly pushing her body deeper into the dirt. Tandie brought her hands into fists before slamming the ground, the earth pushing Pitch away and into the water, the water wrapping itself around him tightly.

"What are you _doing_ here?" Tandie questioned as she stood, her hand working with the water as it held Pitch tight.

"I came to finish part one of the plan." Pitch chuckled as nightmare horses appeared behind Tandie and threw her down, dropping the connection with the water and so releasing Pitch. The horse neighed loud as it used its head to knock her forward onto her stomach beside a tree with thick roots. Once Pitch was released he vanished into the shadows of the trees. "Now I'll give you the option _a__gain_ to join me." Pitch began before reappearing beside her suddenly causing her to jump and crawl away from the shadows, back to the cabin. "I understand! Really! How it feels to be ignored, to not be _believed_ in! Those _Guardians _don't understand us, and they never will because they have the believers, friends that are human!" Tandie watched in horror as Pitch explained, watching his every move, his mouth open and close with words that wrapped round her mind. "They will never truly trust you." He finished.

Tandie gasped but calmed herself, "They will! Ja-Jack does!" She tried but only received a wicked laugh from Pitch in return.

"_Jack Frost_?! The boy can't be trusted himself!" Pitch smirked darkly as he stood tall, looking away, "Last year when he came to my cave, he was willing to sacrifice _all _of Toothiana's fairies for his memories."

"W-what?" She whispered her eyes wide with fear.

"Oh, didn't he tell you?" He chuckled, "What part?" Pitch swiftly appeared beside her as she sat still with fear, "That he found my hideout?" He slithered to the other side, "That he found the fairies and could have saved them?" Finally, Pitch appeared in front of her. "Or that he found the memories you long to have?"

"ENOUGH!" She belted suddenly, lightening flashing as the rain hit hard against their skin. "You're lying... You - you have to be _lying_!" She cried out looking up at him.

"Oh but you know that I am not." Pitch teased, walking two steps closer. "I don't lie." He crouched down, facing her, looking her in the eyes. "Jack, the Guardians, they can't be trusted... and they will _never _trust you." he finished, watching her features. _  
_

They remained quiet before thunder and lightening awakened the sky, creating a violent storm which covered the district, into nearby towns. "I'll leave you to think about it." Pitch whispered as he vanished into the shadows, the horse leaving with him.

"What?" She gasped but saw that he was no longer there. Standing quickly Tandie ran to where Pitch stood, lost and confused, the rain pouring from the black clouds. "No... Wha..." She couldn't think as the words replayed in her mind. S_acrifice __all _of Toothiana's fairies... Tandie ran into the forest opening, _can't be trusted... _She ran deeper and deeper, ___never _trust you... The sun completely blocked by violent, stormy clouds,_ memories you long to have?... _She met the edge of the cliff, _I don't lie... _Tandie jumped and flew through the dangerous sky as lightning struck the ground, Pitch's words on constant repeat, toying with her mind. "Is it true? Is it all true?" She whispered, tears spilling slowly, unable to be seen through the frosty rain drops which drowned The Lake District...

* * *

_"Never before has such a terrible storm entered Wales and England at such a rapid pace, centred at the Lake District, one of the UK's national parks... it is said to possibly expanding into a tornado. In the UK tornadoes **are **frequent however, none to this scale have yet been recorded.." _

_"Jack... Didn't you say Tandie was from England?" Jamie looked up to his fun Guardian who's expression had dropped. _

The scene replayed in Jack's mind countless times as he flew as fast as he could East to England to try to help prevent the storm... and to find Tandie.


End file.
